Le péché d'un soir
by Eleryn'Lys
Summary: Nos héros ont grandis, ils ont toujours leurs masques mais ils vont devoir apprendre bien tôt ce que c'est d'être adulte.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que Marinette était Ladybug et qu'elle sauvait régulièrement Paris des attaques du Papillon avec son précieux coéquipier le Chat Noir.

Elle avait grandit, bientôt elle serait majeure et un jour prochain elle espérait pouvoir mettre un terme aux agissements de son ennemi. Afin de prétendre enfin à une vie normale sans mensonges. Elle et Chat noir s'étaient même fait la promesse de se rencontrer sans masques, ni voile quand tout cela serait enfin finit.

Elle était à présent en dernière année de lycée et n'avait toujours pas fait une croix sur son premier amour Adrien. A sa plus grande joie, ils étaient dans le même établissement. Cette année là d'ailleurs, elle s'était retrouvée dans la même classe avec presque tous ceux qui étaient avec elle au collège. Bon il est clair que pour certain, enfin plus une certaine blonde, elle aurait aimé éviter. Mais pour les autres, au contraire, elle était très contente principalement pour Alya, Nino et surtout Adrien.

Malgré leur proximité, elle n'avait cependant jamais réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments mais ils étaient devenus plus proche. Bien sur elle était toujours tendue quand elle s'adressait à lui mais elle arrivait, à présent, à ne plus faire trop de bourdes. Ce qui la rassurait dans son fort intérieur, c'était de savoir que le garçon était lui aussi resté célibataire tout ce temps.

Elle ignorait évidement qu'en réalité son cher et tendre était totalement éperdu de son alter-ego, la super héroïne Ladybug. Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir d'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui se cachait sous le masque du séduisant Chat Noir qui n'avait cessé de lui faire les yeux doux. Bien qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Cependant, Marinette avait décidé de rester positif et de garder espoir.

En ce moi de janvier, elle s'attelait à la tache, comme le reste du lycée, pour préparer leur grand bal de début d'année. Toutes les filles avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux dès qu'on en faisait mention. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, car c'était l'événement à ne pas manquer. Il y avait une jolie rumeur qui disait que tous les couples qui s'embrasseraient se soir là à minuit pile, était voués à être ensemble pour l'éternité. Et ça sa faisait bien fondre toutes nos lycéennes même si certaines ne voulait pas l'admettre comme Alya qui disait à qui veux bien l'entendre que ce n'était qu'un attrape nigaud pour nunuche.

Mais Marinette, elle, ne voyait pas les choses comme ça et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tester cela avec l'élu de son cœur.

Le dit élu s'avançait d'ailleurs en ce moment même vers les deux jeunes filles. La puberté en avait fait un véritable dieu vivant, sa musculature s'était plutôt bien développée et ses joues rondes avaient laissé place à une mâchoire saillante. Ses mains n'étaient plus celles d'un petit garçon mais celles d'un homme fort et virile. Ses yeux émeraude les fixaient et ses lèvres formaient à leur conjoncture un charmant petit sourire. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un film dont il était le héro. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état mental et respiratoire de notre héroïne qui en oublia soudainement de respirer.

\- Salut, dite Rose veux qu'on lui apporte les ballons pour commencer à les gonfler, vous voulait bien m'aider à porter ?

\- Ah mais bien sur, s'écria Alya, mais je dois aller voir euh.. Nino. Oui Nino, du coup je pense que Marinette suffira. Hein. Aller bye !

Et sur ces mots elle déguerpie en lançant un regard a son amie qui semblait dire « tu me le revaudras ».

\- Je pense qu'à deux on pourra y arrivait sans problème, dit Adrien avec un sourire.

Marinette opina du chef, en sautillant intérieurement et le suivit jusqu'à la réserve.

\- Sinon t'y vas avec qui toi au bal ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

\- Oh, euh... bah… Je n'ai encore personne, répondit la jeune fille un peu gênée.

\- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de chose.

\- Oui, je comprends. J'espère qu'on arrivera à trouver quelqu'un, c'est triste d'être seuls au bal, fit Marinette plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

\- Tu sais quoi on a qu'à y aller ensemble, dit Adrien en se retournant vers elle.

Son cœur en avait raté un battement, ne venait-elle pas de rêver ? Il avait vraiment dit ça. Tous son corps se figea, cherchant à formuler une réponse compréhensible mais tout se qui lui venait là c'était des «eeeeeeeh », « aaah » ou encore des « maiiis ». Et devant le manque de réaction flagrant de sa camarade Adrien se sentit obligé de rajouter :

\- En tant qu'amis hein, ne t'en fait pas.

Voilà comment une si petite phrase a pu la ramener directement sur terre.

\- Pourquoi pas …, répondit-elle en s'empourprent.

Elle était tout de même folle de joie qu'il l'apprécie assez pour vouloir y aller avec elle, du coup elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

De son cotés notre cher Adrien était plutôt fière de lui. Marinette était une personne à qui il tenait beaucoup et il était content de partager du temps avec elle. En fait il s'était souvent dit que s'il n'avait pas rencontré sa Lady, il aurait pu facilement tomber sous le charme de sa camarade.

Au début il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimer pas beaucoup à cause du quiproquo de leur rencontre mais il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle le considérait elle aussi comme un ami. Certes, il avait un peu triché en réalité, il était souvent passé la voir sous la forme de Chat Noir pour tenter de comprendre ses réactions à son égard. Il avait donc découvert qu'elle admirait juste beaucoup son père et peut-être un peu lui également.

Après ça, il s'était vraiment rapproché d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle était peut-être un peu plus qu'une simple amie à ses yeux. Vu que son grand amour, la Coccinelle ne semblait vraiment pas intéressée, il s'était dit qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Alors pour lui Marinette était comme un grand bol air frais. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle rougissait, elle lui semblait tellement fragile parfois mais il savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer forte quand elle en trouvait le courage. Et ses yeux, ah ça oui il avait un faible pour les yeux bleu. Marinette ne semblait pas, malgré tout, remarquer le regard que le blond posait sur elle ces derniers temps.

Ils rapportèrent les deux grosses caisses de ballons et se séparèrent, non sans se jeter un dernier regard discrètement chacun. Marinette ne tarda pas à se précipiter vers Alya pour lui raconter se qui c'était passé et les deux jeune filles furent, l'une comme l'autre, plus enthousiaste que jamais à participer à ce bal. Elles décidèrent de se créer leurs propres robes, bon c'était surtout Marinette qui ferait le plus gros du travail mais Alya et la couture c'était vraiment deux mondes différents.

Plus les jours passaient plus Adrien tentait de subtiles rapprochements vis-à-vis de notre jolie brune. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait pas mal de soupirants même si elle ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte et ce chat ne voulait certainement pas se faire voler sa cavalière. Du coup il ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle et Marinette cru que c'est son cœur qui aller finir par lâcher.

Finalement le soir du bal arriva et Marinette enfila sa longue robe fendu qui donnait l'impression d'être un ciel étoilés tout en faisant ressortir à merveille ses yeux bleu océan. Elle abandonna ses traditionnelles couettes pour un jolie chignon un peu sur le coté. Quelques petites mèches en anglaises ornaient sa nuque et le contour de ses joues. Le résultat était si époustouflant que Marinette eu du mal à se reconnaître elle-même et remercia chaleureusement Alya de l'avoir coiffée.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être changer de boucle d'oreille, tu porte celles-là depuis le collège, lui fit remarquer celle-ci en fouillant dans sa boite à bijoux.

\- Non ! Non pas la peine. J'adore les miennes, c'est euh… sentimental.

Son amie lui lança un regard septique mais n'insista pas. Marinette quand à elle, poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle se dit qu'un jour peut-être elle lui dira la vérité. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, elles étaient tellement proche toutes les deux qu'elle se sentait coupable de lui cacher son identité secrète.

La tenue d'Alya était, elle, blanche et dorée dans le style de la jeune fille et lui aller tout aussi à ravie.

Le son de la sonnette les informa qu'il était maintenant temps de partir rejoindre leur prince qui les attendaient en bas.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Adrien resta subjugua un instant par la beauté de sa princesse. Sa robe épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps maintenant bien tracée, ce qui ne rendait certainement pas indifférent son cavaliers et ce à tout les niveaux. C'est dingue qu'une fille aussi belle, ne rendait vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les hommes. Elle était si innocente et charmante. Il se dit alors qu'il était vraiment chanceux, tout comme Nino à coté de lui qui ne regrettait incontestablement pas d'avoir eu le courage d'inviter la jolie journaliste en herbe. Ils portaient tout deux des élégants costumes blanc et nos chères demoiselles ne purent s'empêcher de les comparer à des princes charmant de conte de fée mais pas à voix haute évidement. Une fois installés la limousine redémarra, les emmenant vers une soirée qui aller changeait le cours de leur vie bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en nage. Ses longs cheveux fins étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête et lui donnaient encore plus chaud. Elle venait de faire de ces cauchemars dont son subconscient tordu en avait le secret. Elle prit une longue et grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Elle se leva et effectua la distance entre son lit et sa salle de bain d'un pas traînant. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son miroir et se retrouva confrontée à son reflet angoissé et fatigué. Le robinet s'ouvrit avec un couinement, Marinette plaça ses mains en dessous et s'aspergea le visage. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi, à ne penser à rien, puis elle reprit la direction de son lit. Son réveil indiquait sur son chiffrage digital qu'il était pratiquement six heures du matin, ce qui provoqua chez notre héroïne un grognement de mécontentement. Dans une heure à peine il aller sonner, Marinette enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller espérant vainement pouvoir se rendormir. Mais après s'être retournée plusieurs fois dans son lit, elle finit par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien et décida d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Une heure après, la bonne odeur de pancakes qui provenait de la cuisine donna raison au sommeilles d'Alya qui se réveilla avec un ventre qui criait famine. La jeune femme qui à présent arborait une coupe à la garçonne sortit donc de sa chambre pour rejoindre son amie.

– Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

– Bonjour Alya bien dormie ?

– Comme un loir, le petit monstre n'est pas encore réveillé ? demanda-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café.

– Non j'irais le chercher dans vingt minutes, je pense, Nino n'est pas là ?

Alya grimaça.

– Non monsieur n'est pas rentré cette nuit.

Alya avait tendance à faire comme si son copain n'avait pas lui aussi son propre appartement, mais il était tellement souvent dans celui des filles que Marinette ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort.

– En plus je ne le verrais pas de la journée, s'apitoya-t-elle.

– Ah bon, pourquoi ?

– J'ai des cours en plus aujourd'hui et lui il doit aller voir euh…

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens sachant déjà qu'elle en avait trop dit.

– Ça va, j'ai compris, répondit Marinette pour rassurer son amie et clore ce sujet.

Les choses avaient bien changé en seulement quatre petites années. Marinette avait arrêté ses études et avait ouvert une petite boutique de sur-mesure qui marchait plutôt bien. Souvent Alya venait lui donner un coup de main quand elle n'était pas à la fac. Nino aussi aller à la fac, mais pas dans la même que celle de sa copine et il était le seul à être toujours en contact avec Adrien, car il était quand même son meilleur ami. Les deux filles, elles, préféraient faire l'autruche sur cette amitié et temps qu'il ne le ramenait pas ici tout allait bien.

Adrien, rien que son nom déchirait le cœur de notre jolie brune. Elle avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais le revoir, à commencer par quitter le lycée, en finissant son année par des cours en correspondance et en allant habiter chez sa tante. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que pour Marinette, c'était le pire des salops que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Après quatre ans elle n'arriver toujours pas à lui pardonner et Alya la comprenait parfaitement.

Alors que la cuisine était à présent plongée dans un silence pesant, une petite tête aux cheveux bruns foncés mal peignés se faisait un chemin vers l'assiette de pancakes.

– Bah alors bonhomme on ne dit pas bonjour ? lui fit Alya avec un clin d'œil.

– Bon… Bonjour… Bafouilla le petit garçon la bouche plein.

– On avale avant de parler, le reprit Marinette, bonjour mon ange.

Oui les choses avaient bien changé en quatre ans et c'était surtout à cause de ce petit bout de trois ans et demi. Même si ce qui s'était passé lui faisait mal, Marinette ne regrettait pas le moins du monde la venue de son fils Milo. Son seul souci était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au père de l'enfant. Ils avaient exactement les mêmes prunelles d'un vert limpide et profond. Même si ça l'exaspérait, elle ne pouvait pas, non plus, lui en vouloir, il était trop mignon.

Soudain des cris retentirent dans la rue brisant le calme apaisant du petit matin, Marinette et Alya échangèrent un regard attendu. Elle embrassa son fil et fila dans sa chambre, retrouvait la petite créature qu'elle avait laissé dormir.

– Tikki transforme moi !

La jolie Marinette se changea instantanément en l'intrépide Ladybug. Ses cheveux étant bien plus longs qu'à l'époque et potentiellement gênants étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval retenue par un ruban rouge.

Lorsque Milo fut arrivé dans la vie de notre héroïne, elle comprit vite qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour gérer sa double vie. Elle avait donc tout raconté à sa meilleure amie qui avait ensuite insisté pour qu'elles emménagent ensemble suite à sa déclaration. Comme ça dès que Ladybug devait intervenir Alya pouvait s'occuper de Milo. Bien sûr Alya était folle de joie d'apprendre que son amie était la super héroïne dont elle était tant fan. Mais elle l'avait harcelée pendant près d'un mois à cause de ça avant de finalement se calmer, au grand soulagement de Marinette.

Ladybug sortit par la fenêtre et partie en quête de l'akumatisé. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile vu toutes les personnes qui fuyaient dans l'autre sens. Le super-vilain était déjà en plein combat avec le valeureux Chat Noir qui fit un sourire resplendissant en voyant sa Lady.

– On attendait plus que toi, fit-il à son encontre.

– Rassure-toi Chaton, je suis là maintenant, répondit-elle pour le taquiner.

À force de l'habitude, ils le vainquirent sans grande peine. Ils étaient tellement habitués à l'un et l'autre qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de parler pour comprendre les attentions de l'autre. Marinette avait fini par vraiment apprécier Chat Noir. Il était toujours là pour elle et avec lui, elle se sentait rassurée. Cependant elle avait gardé une barrière entre eux deux pour plusieurs raisons d'après elle logiques. La première étant qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec lui, et la seconde qu'elle avait tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau qu'elle repoussait systématiquement tous les hommes qui l'approchaient. Mais Chat Noir avait compris, elle était importante pour lui, mais il ne l'idéalisait plus et il n'essayait plus de la conquérir. Il avait encore de forts sentiments à son égard, il ne le niait pas, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu une grande désillusion et que ça l'avait brisé. Aujourd'hui il voulait juste l'épauler et l'aider.

Après avoir échangé des banalités, ils reprirent chacun dans la direction de leurs logements respectifs.

Quand Marinette rentra, l'appartement était vide. Alya avait déjà emmené Milo à l'école. Elle s'habilla rapidement et alla ouvrir sa boutique se situant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle remonta la grille, alluma les lumières et passa un petit coup de balai. Sa boutique proposait ses propres créations qui étaient toutes uniques. Elle était très fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli ici et ses parents aussi. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur leurs soutiens et elle ne cessait de les remercier pour cela.

Les heures passées avec une lenteur extrême, c'était plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Son fils lui manquait et Marinette s'ennuyait ferme. Elle feuilletait avec désintérêt un magazine que sa dernière cliente avait oublié. Néanmoins un article attira son regard,

« **Le couple agreste en péril, la magie a-t-elle disparu ?** »

La formulation du titre la plongea dans ses souvenirs, oui la magie, pour elle, avait bel et bien disparu.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé ensuite, le jour du bal était l'un des plus beaux de toute sa vie. Elle avait dansé le corps collé contre celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle se souvient de son regard, de la chaleur de ses bras, et même de la chanson d'amour mielleuse qui la faisait fondre. La soirée était vraiment magique, surtout après qu'ils avaient goûté au punch légèrement arrangé par leurs camarades. Leurs esprits s'étaient plus détendus et toute gêne avait disparu. Ils dansaient, s'amusaient, riaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux.

Quand la cloche sonna minuit, Marinette avait regardé autour d'elle et fut impressionnée par le nombre de couples qui s'embrassaient. Les haut-parleurs passaient « Listen to you heart » et elle trouvait ça incroyablement romantique. Adrien lui avait alors délicatement attrapé la tête et avait s'en prévenir posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallut un petit moment à Marinette pour assimiler ce qui venait se passer, mais elle finit par répondre à cette étreinte avec ferveur, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça ! Soudain ils étaient seuls dans leur propre univers agrippé l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle sentait ses doigts lui caresser les tempes et elle enroulait ses mains autour de sa nuque. Elle s'enivrait de son parfum musqué et de sa chaleur. Pour rien au monde à cet instant elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Doucement ils se détachèrent pour se regarder droit dans les yeux, les joues rosies et les yeux pétillants. Ils ne leur en faillèrent pas plus pour recommencer sans prononcer le moindre petit mot.

Ils s'étaient embrassés à Minuit et ils auraient dû rester ensemble pour toujours. Malheureusement la vie n'est pas un conte de fées et rien ne dure éternellement. Et ça Marinette l'avait appris à ses dépens.


	3. Chapitre 3

Adrien se tenait sur son balcon, il contemplait Paris perdu dans ses pensés. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression, s'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien qui l'intéressait, à part sa vie de Chat Noir et Nino bien sur. Il se sentait tellement vide et seul. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Où était dont passé ses années de bonheur ? Il passa sa main sur son visage et souffla. Elle lui manquait atrocement et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait pourtant essayé, oh oui qu'il avait essayé mais finalement il avait accepté la fatalité. Il était mort pour elle. Il s'en voulait et en même temps il lui en voulait. Sans elle, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa Ladybug pour le réconforter quand elle-même allait déjà mal, il n'aurait surement pas pu surmonter tout ça.

Il se souvient du soir où il l'avait retrouvée sur la tour Eiffel, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'était assit à ses cotés et l'avait attirée vers lui. Elle n'avait pas résisté à l'étreinte, au contraire elle se colla à lui et le prit dans ses bras. La tête dans son cou elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses pleurs.

\- Chagrin d'amour hein ? Demanda t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle hocha fébrilement la tête.

\- Moi aussi, enfin je ne suis pas sure. Je peux peut-être encore arranger les choses. Qu'est qui c'est passé pour toi?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas en parler, réussit-elle à articuler entre eux sanglots.

Il passait sa main dans son dos essayant de la calmer. Il n'insista pas plus mais il savait déjà qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon, il se doutait qu'il devait être la cause de son état. Il avait vraiment envie de le frapper à se moment là. Il se sentait tellement impuissant comme dans propre vie, il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. De temps en temps il l'entendait se traiter d'idiote et il s'en mordait les doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit et avait finit par se séparer au petit matin. Les jours suivant c'est lui qui se brisait petit à petit, plus le temps passait et plus il souffrait. Ils s'entraidèrent, se redonnant courage mutuellement. Il avait bénit le ciel qu'elle existe, car sans elle, il serrait resté plus bas que terre.

Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait mieux au moins il sauvait les apparences. Il y avait quand même une petite chose qui allait bientôt s'arranger dans sa vie, il allait divorcer. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Peut-être qu'après il pourrait enfin lui parler, qu'elle accepterait peut-être de le voir. Au fond, il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêche d'espérer ne serais ce qu'un peu. Après tout, elle était l'amour de sa vie et il ne parviendra jamais à l'oublier c'était certain.

Toujours appuyé sur son balcon, il se mit à fixer le vide qui le séparait du sol. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être spectateur de sa propre vie mais il essayait tant bien que mal de recommencer à vivre. Puis se sortant de ça torpeur, il se redressa et secoua la tête. Ça lui avait fait du bien de revêtir son costume de Chat Noir ce matin, il se sentait un peu moins inutile.

Il rentra dans son appartement, il devait se préparer, Nino ne devrait pas tarder. Il changea de T-shirt et enfila le premier pantalon qu'il trouva. Il avait la maison pour lui aujourd'hui enfin jusqu'à seize heures et demie. Après il devra aller chercher la miss vu que sa mère avait quoi déjà ? Ah oui un besoin urgent d'une pédicure, ridicule.

Parfois il s'imaginait quelle aurait été sa vie avec Marinette, si ça avait été avec elle qu'il avait formé une famille. Mais ne serait-ce que percevoir cette idylle fuguasse lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tous ça lui donnait mal à la tête, il ouvra la pharmacie pour prendre une aspirine et ses doigts se posèrent sur le bijou froid qu'il avait caché là pendant toute ses années. Sans réfléchir, il s'empara du collier, il était cassé tout comme lui. Au début, il avait pensé à le faire réparer pour lui rendre mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il lui rappeler la plus belle nuit de sa vie, c'était stupide, ce n'était qu'un bijou insignifiant mais pour lui c'était le souvenir de tout le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à se moment là.

Inconsciemment, il souri, repensant à combien elle était belle dans se robe bleu nuit.

Il se souvient de leur dernière danse, des projecteurs qui faisaient briller ses yeux et de la rougeur adorable qui parsemait ses joues.

Il la regardait, il voulait sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les seines, mais elle, elle regardait ailleurs. Alors guidé par une pulsion soudaine et vive, il avait saisit sa tête remmenant ses prunelles de saphir vers lui et sans y réfléchir plus, il l'avait embrassée. Il n'oubliera jamais cette instant et certainement pas non plus ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Quand ils avaient tous décidé de faire l'After chez lui, il ne souvenait plus qui avait ramené l'alcool mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la soirée se terminerait ainsi.

Tout se qu'il voulait à ce moment là c'était de se retrouver seul avec elle et l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pourvoir respirer. Elle non plus n'était plus très sobre d'ailleurs, et lorsque qu'ils avaient voulut fausser compagnie aux autres, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêche de rire comme des idiots, se qui n'était pas super discret, il faut le dire. Cependant quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du garçon, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arriver à dire quoi que se soit. Après un silence entendu où il se perdait dans l'océan de ses yeux, il s'empara à nouveaux de ses lèvres et elle se colla à lui. Il frissonna en sentant ses petits doigts fins se glissaient dans sa nuque et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la faire basculer sur le lit. Leur bouche danser un ballet brûlant et leur corps plaqué l'un contre l'autre en demandait plus. Ses caresses le rendaient complètement fou. Il en voulait encore, il voulait plus, il la voulait entièrement. Il prit possession de sans cou, lui arrachant de plaisants petit gémissement qui mirent définitivement un terme à sa raison. Mais en voulait resserrais son emprise sur elle, il attrapa son colliers et cassa la chaine. Il se redressa inquiet.

\- Désolé, s'empressa t-il de dire.

Mais pour toute réponse, elle l'attira de nouveau vers elle et lui donna un baiser dont il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Son pantalon devenait de plus en plus inconfortable et à bout de souffle il se détacha d'elle ne voulant pas la brusquer. La grosseur qui se situer en dessous de sa ceinture ne pouvait plus se cacher. Le voyant s'éloigner Marinette parsema son cou de petit baiser et le jeune homme se dit qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas du faire ça. Elle le regarda avec un sourire innocent et lui détacha le bouton de son pantalon. Après tout, ils avaient dix-sept ans, ils étaient assez âgées maintenant pourquoi se retenir. Il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa robe. Et la vue de son corps si peu vêtu n'arrangea en rien le feu qui brûlait dans son bas ventre. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur sa peau, il voulait la sentir tout entière contre lui. Il se débarrassa vite de ses propres vêtements. Il sentie sa peau contre lui, il se délectait de sa douceur, de son parfum et de sa chaleur. Elle s'abandonna éperdument à ses caresses et il retira alors leur dernière pièce de tissu qui était devenu à présent trop gênante et brisa la dernière limite.

Adrien secoua la tête, ce souvenir était encore très frais dans sa mémoire et le rendait toujours, disons agité. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être prendre une douche froide avant que son ami n'arrive. Il reposa le bijou, se déshabilla et rentra dans sa douche. Il resta un moment les yeux fermés appréciant la sensation de l'eau qui coulait le long de son dos, effacent le souvenir du toucher brûlant de la jolie brune qui hantait ses rêves.

Ce fut précisément ce moment là que Nino choisit pour faire son entrée chez son meilleur ami.

\- Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un ? Appela t-il.

\- Ouais, attend deux secondes j'arrive, lui cria Adrien de la salle de bain.

Nino souri, jamais à l'heure celui-là, se dit il. Quand Adrien pénétra dans le salon, Nino remarqua tout de suite son air contrit. Il savait bien à quoi s'était du mais ce n'était pas ses affaires et cette histoire était trop sale pour qu'il veuille y prendre part. Mais il voyait bien que depuis quatre ans, ça bouffait son ami.

Au début, il s'était dit que Marinette était un peu excessive, d'accord Adrien était avec une autre mais ce n'était pas la peine de disparaitre comme ça. Pendant des mois, aucun des deux garçons n'avaient su où se trouvait la jeune fille. Mais au fil des jours voyant son meilleur ami allait de plus en plus mal, il se dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et puis, Alya l'avait appelé paniquée lui demandant de venir tout de suite à l'hôpital. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à sa copine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sans réfléchir vers l'établissement de soin.

Cependant quand il la retrouva entière et indemne dans la salle d'attente des urgences, il su que ce n'était pas elle la blessé mais Marinette.

\- Qu'est qui c'est passé ? Avait-il demandé inquiet.

\- C'est… elle est tombée. D'un toit, elle est tombée d'un toit, articula difficilement sa petite amies en pleurs.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, voulant la réconforter et assimila silencieusement se qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Les médecins ne savent pas s'ils vont s'en sortir, continua Alya en reniflant.

Ils ? De quoi parlait-elle. Il aurait voulut la questionner mais vu son état se n'était pas le moment. Il apprit que Marinette était en cet instant sur une table d'opérations. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son tour. Après tout elle était aussi son amie et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils durent attendre plus de deux heures qu'un docteur daigne enfin venir les voir.

\- Votre amie est stable mais il y a eu des complications, on n'a du lui faire une césarienne. Pour l'instant le bébé va bien mais comme il est prématuré de trois mois, nous allons le garder un petit moment le temps qu'il grandisse un peu et que tout danger soit écarté.

Si Alya ne le tenait pas si fort, Nino en serait tombé sur ses fesses. Marinette était enceinte ! C'est pour ça qu'elle se cachait ? Avait-elle trop honte ? Mais pourquoi ? Et qui était le père ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'était loin d'être une fille facile. Lorsqu'il revit enfin son amie, elle était sous aide respiratoire et brancher à toute un tas de machines dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée à quoi elles pouvaient bien servir. Il se sentait mal, il aurait aimé être là pour elle et il regrettait qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait assez confiance pour lui parler de sa grossesse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêche de se demander se qui s'était passé, mais il n'osait pas questionner les jeunes filles qui étaient restée très évasives. Cependant dès l'instant où il vit l'enfant, il comprend, ce bambin avait hérité des yeux de son père. Marinette le supplia de ne rien dire et face au désarroi de son amie il ne pu s'empêcher de le lui promette. Malgré le faite qu'il soit son meilleur ami, à cet instant il pensa qu'Adrien mérité un gros poing dans la figure. Oui car c'était plus qu'indéniable, Adrien était le père.

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, je vous promet d'essayer de faire attention à l'orthographe mais j'ai jamais était doué pour ça x.x_

 _Enfin bref voilà le troisième chapitre, dit moi ce que vous en pensait. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

La fin de la journée finit enfin par arriver, Marinette était allée chercher Milo à la maternelle et à présent elle l'écoutait raconter les insolites aventures trépidantes qu'il avait vécut aujourd'hui pendant qu'elle préparait le repas.

\- Mais tu sais maman, le dragon, il m'a pas fait peur à moi !

\- C'est parce que tu es un petit prince bien courageux.

\- Je ne suis pas un prince d'abord !

\- Ah bon et qu'est ce que tu es alors ?

\- Un pirate !

Il avait dis ça en étant plus sérieux qu'un pape et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Alya y rentra en rangeant ses clefs.

\- Tata ! s'écria le petit garçon qui se précipita pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Doucement petit monstre, tu vas me faire tomber, se débâta Alya.

\- Eh « Tata » figure toi qu'on à un pirate dans la famille, l'informa Marinette.

Alya pouffa et attrapa son filleul.

\- Ah oui un grand pirate qui fait peur tien, dit-elle en se moquant, ça été ta journée ?

\- Bien, c'était plutôt calme à la boutique, donc j'ai bossé un peu sur de nouvelles créations et toi ?

\- Horrible ! J'ai eu quatre heures avec le prof le plus soporifique du monde, je n'arrêtais pas de piquer du nez.

\- J'ai faim, se plaignit Milo qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- C'est bientôt prêt, va te laver les mains mon cœur.

\- Oui Maman ! Répondit-il en trottinant vers la salle de bain.

Marinette vérifia que son enfant ne pouvait plus les entendre pour entamer une discutions qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne.

\- Tu étais au courant qu'il aller divorcer ?

Alya fut surprise d'entendre son amie évoquer elle-même ce sujet tabou.

\- Oui, Nino m'en à parlé.

\- C'est triste pour leur fille.

Marinette ne savait même pas pourquoi elle en parler mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alya hésita un peu à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, cependant, sa curiosité légendaire finis par l'emporter.

\- Quand il sera à nouveau seul, tu pense que tu lui parleras ?

La franco-asiatique jaugea son amie du regard, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle s'était, elle aussi demandé la même chose.

\- Non, finit-elle pas dire, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie et je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Milo.

Alya n'insista pas, elle savait très bien pourquoi la jeune femme réagissait comme ça. Jamais on aurait pensé que le gentil Adrien aurait pu faire une telle chose, c'était comme si il était une autre personne qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Elles ne savaient donc pas comment il pourrait réagir à la nouvelle et Marinette avait très peur qu'il ne lui enlève son fils.

\- Tu sais ma belle, Milo à besoin d'un père, lâcha Alya malgré elle.

\- Mais je t'ai toi ! Tu m'aide à mettre la table, lui répondit la jeune maman qui voulait finalement changer de sujet et vite.

Alya lui donna un coup de coude en lui lançant un regard exaspéré mais n'en rajouta pas. Milo qui revenu avec les mimimes toutes propres, mit, sans le savoir, un terme définitif à la discutions.

Ils étaient tous trois entrains de finir de dîner quand Nino arriva à son tour.

\- Salut les gars, salut ma belle, fit-il en embrassant sa copine, tu m'as manqué toi. Hum ça sens bon, vous m'en avait laissé j'espère.

\- Salut beau mec, répondit celle-ci, oui sert toi.

Marinette était entrain d'essuyer la bouille de son gourmand de fils qui venait de se mettre du yaourt partout. Il avait apparemment hérité de la maladresse chronique de sa mère. Quand le téléphone de cette dernière sonna.

\- Allô, Maman ? Hein, quoi ? Oh mince j'ai totalement zappé ! Bon t'inquiète pas j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Il faut que j'aille apporter la robe que j'ai faite pour ma mère. J'avais oublié que sa réception c'était demain. Vous voulait bien vous occuper de Milo je ne serais pas longue normalement.

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, la rassura Alya.

Elle la remercia et s'empressa d'aller chercher la tenue qu'elle avait précautionneusement rangée dans une house. Puis elle se mit en route.

Adrien regardait le ciel qui s'obscurcissait petit à petit. Il n'était pas tard et il s'ennuyait, pire il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait grand besoin d'air, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

\- Plagg transforme moi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas finit de mangééééééé, s'écria le petit être avant de se faire aspirer par le miraculous.

Son costume sur le dos, Adrien s'élança dans la ville essayant d'oublier ses problèmes l'espace d'un instant. Il sautait de toit en toit, allant de plus en plus vite. Il sentait l'adrénaline envahir ses veines et le vent frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Il se sentait vivant. Il n'avait pas de destination précise et se laissait guider par son instinct. C'est donc avec une surprise non dissimulée, qu'il reconnu l'endroit où il s'était enfin arrêté. Il se trouvait sur le bâtiment en face de l'ancienne demeure de celle qui avait meurtrie son cœur. La boulangerie semblait toujours aussi accueillent qu'à l'époque.

Il regarda l'établissement avec nostalgie quand il se figea instantanément. Au début il crut rêve et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'en assurer mais non il avait bien vu. Pendant un court moment il fut tout à fait incapable de réfléchir. Soudainement tout ce qui l'avait entouré disparut, il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle était là à quelque mètre de lui. Si proche et à la fois si loin. Il la revoyait pour la première fois depuis quatre longues années et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Elle était habillée avec une sorte de poncho d'un blanc immaculé et une grande écharpe tricotée main de la même carnation. Avec ses longs cheveux noir de geai qui virevoltais doucement derrière elle et son visage de porcelaine, qui malgré l'affreuse lumière des lampadaires, semblait être sous son meilleur jour, Adrien cru voir un ange qui était tombé du ciel.

Une décharge électrique parcourt tout son corps, allait-il aller lui parler ? Y arriverait-il seulement ? Après tout, il était Chat Noir là, et Marinette n'avait rien contre Chat Noir au contraire, elle l'aimait bien. Mais aura-t-il la force de se confronter à ses grands yeux bleus. Bien qu'il avait une appréhension certaine, il en mourrait d'envie. Elle provoquait chez lui se sentiment tiraillant qui lui donnait de l'oxygène. Rassemblant son courage, il descendit dans la rue et se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa la main sur son épaule et elle se retourna aussitôt, lui coupant une nouvelle fois le souffle.

\- Chat Noir, émit-elle surprise.

Sa voix, mon dieu que se son mélodieux lui avait manqué.

\- Ça faisait longtemps princesse, réussit-il à dire en se reprenant.

\- En est fait, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Boum, c'était comme si son cœur s'était soudainement remit à battre.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota t-il incapable de se retenir.

\- Pardon ?

Elle le regardait avec incompréhension en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le coté. Il se faire fureur pour ne pas l'attraper et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non je disais que ça m'avait manqué de te parler, se reprit-il contrit.

\- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu m'aurais oubliée après tous ce temps.

\- Moi ? T'oublier ? Jamais ! Euh… Je veux dire comment aurais-je pu oublier ma princesse.

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur et elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule

\- Arrête tes bêtises Chat, dit-elle en souriant.

Au fond, elle était contente qu'il se souvienne d'elle, enfin de Marinette. C'est vrai ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sans porter son masque.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Quoi ? Un super héro n'a pas plus important à faire que de suivre les femmes jusqu'à chez elles, répondit-elle en le taquinant.

\- Attention, je ne suis que celles qui sont jolies, continua t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ce qui lui valut une deuxième petite tape. Marinette aimait, qu'elle soit Ladybug ou elle-même, ses petits moments de complicité avec lui, en faite elle se sentait un peu spéciale, elle savait bien, malgré se qu'il essayait de faire croire, que Chat Noir n'était pas un dragueur invétéré et qu'il ne parlait que très rarement à la populace. Elle le détailla un moment du regard, elle avait toujours trouvé que même masqué il avait un beau visage. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, si il y avait bien une définition de « sexy », elle était devant ses yeux. Son costume en latex moulant semblait sur le point craquer sous sa musculation imposante. Il dessinait parfaitement les formes de son corps, que se soit ses bras musclés ou son torse aguerris ou même ses petites fesses bien fermes. Marinette secoua vivement la tête, mais à quoi pensait-elle voyons !

\- Bon, je veux bien que tu me raccompagne mais tu arrête de te moquer de moi, d'accord ?

Elle lui sourie et lui tendis la main pour sceller le marché.

\- Mais je me moquais pas de toi, je te trouve vraiment très belle se soir ma princesse, répliqua le blond en saisissant sa main et en déposant un baisait sur son dos.

Marinette sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues, vraiment se Chat aller finir par la faire fondre. Mais baisserait-elle sa garde ?

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour les cinéphile j'ai glissé une petite phrase dedans qui est tirée d'un film que j'adore, parce que je suis une grande enfant :3 . Si vous la remarquait faite le moi savoir ^^_

 _Et n'hésitez pas à e dire se que vous avait pensé de ce chapitre aussi. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Ils marchaient ensembles dans la nuit, oubliant le froid ambiant et la pâleur de la lune.

Adrien avait l'impression de revivre, comme s'il avait trop longtemps était privé d'oxygène. Il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de rendre tout ça réel. Car il savait bien, que se qu'il faisait était mal. Il la trompait en quelque sorte et si jamais, elle apprenait qui était sous le masque de Chat Noir, il aura définitivement tout perdu. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il n'aurait jamais du abandonner. Il aurait du essayer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin de l'écouter.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle le voyant perdu dans ses pensés.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et sentie le contact rugueux de ses gants sur sa peau.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, la rassura t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes peu convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas.

\- Voilà, on y est. C'est chez moi, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le bâtiment, c'est mon magasin, mon appartement est en haut.

\- Tu vis au-dessus de ta boutique, décidément il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, plaisanta t-il.

\- Pourtant tout à changé, lâcha-t-elle pour elle.

Il la regarda stupéfait et se retrouva totalement désarmé devant son air songeur.

\- Je veux dire la vie continue, hein, je ne suis probablement plus là même qu'avant, se reprit-elle se voulant désinvolte.

Mais il n'était pas dupe non plus. Il voulut lui prendre la main, il approcha son bras et ne pu contenir le tremblement de celui-ci. Renonçant, il le cacha dans son dos et elle déverrouilla la serrure de chez elle.

\- Merci, dit-elle, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

\- De rien, j'ai bien aimé parler avec toi.

Quel bel euphémisme, il avait savouré ses précieuses secondes à ses cotés comme si c'était ses dernière.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et s'engouffra dans la pénombre de sa boutique. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot puis comme un robot il reprit le chemin de sa propre maison.

Cette soirée semblait si irréel, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle lui avait tellement manqué et il avait discuté avec elle comme si de rien n'était, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Mais maintenant il retrouvait le froid glacial de sa propre existante. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de suffoquer, de s'éteindre doucement. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Alors, d'un coup il fit demi-tour. Il couru, revenant sur ses pas. Il savait que c'était stupide mais il s'en fichait, il voulait la voir encore une fois. Il voulait se sentir près d'elle, il voulait l'avoir d'en ses bras et la posséder entièrement à nouveau. Et si Adrien ne pouvait pas être celui qui sera près d'elle, se sera Chat Noir !

Il sauta sur le toit de l'appartement de la jeune fille et jeta un coup d'œil par le vasistas. Il donnait sur sa chambre, elle venait d'y entrer les cheveux humides. Elle sortait certainement de sa douche. Elle avait à présent juste un t-shirt sur le dos. Cette vision troubla notre Chat au plus haut point et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de repartir. Mais elle le vit et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Chat ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Adrien pénétra avec agilité dans la pièce. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque, confus.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

En le voyant tout penaud, Marinette s'esclaffa silencieusement.

\- D'accord, t'es sur que ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit-il un peu trop fort.

Marinette se précipita sur lui et lui colla sa main sur la bouche, le poussant contre le mur.

\- Chuut ! Moins fort tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Adrien se tendit sentant la douceur de la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres. Il ne put résistait au parfum de gel douche fruité qui se dégageait d'elle, il s'enivra de son odeur. Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui, et elle était présent appuyée contre son torse. Il sentait la chaleur que dégagée son corps. Elle allait le rendre fou, il fallait qu'il se calme. La jeune femme, dont les yeux bleu avaient plongé dans ceux émeraude de son partenaire, prit alors soudain conscience de leur proximité et s'empourpra aussitôt. Elle s'éloigna en se raclant la gorge.

\- Ah tu ne vie pas seule ?

\- Non, officiellement nous somme trois mais officieusement le copain de ma coloc à déjà les trois quarts des placards.

\- Et la dernière personne qui est-ce ?

\- Le seul homme de ma vie

A ses mots, Adrien eu envie de mourir. Alors elle avait quelqu'un, elle l'avait oublié et refait sa vie. Il eu l'impression qu'elle venait de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur et malgré toute sa virilité il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il respira un grand coup et essaya de faire comme de rien n'était. Puis il se questionna, où était ce fameux garçon ? Pourquoi il ne voyait rien de masculin dans cette pièce ? Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, peut-être qu'il avait encore ses chances.

\- Bon comme tu vois tout vas bien alors tu veux boire quelque chose le super héros ?

\- Euh je non dirais pas non à une bière.

\- Et moi qui penser que tu n'aimais que le lait, le taquina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Adrien resta un moment à contempler sa chambre, il souri, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'elle avait autrefois. Marinette ne tarda pas à revenir avec deux bières fraîches qu'elle venait de sortir du frigo. Elle lui en tendit une et il la saisit sans hésiter.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Ils trinquèrent et bu une gorgé chacun quand un invité surprise fit son apparition. Equipé d'une grenouillère bleu adorable et munie de son précieux doudou, Milo sauta sur sa mère.

\- Maman, y a des monstres ! S'époumona t-il en pleurant.

Marinette attrapa son fils et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Là, là, chuut mon ange, c'est finis.

\- Tu as un enfant, s'exclama Adrien déconcerté.

Un enfant, elle avait un enfant mais qui était le père ? Il resta figé sur les prunelles vertes du petit garçon, pourquoi avait-il cette impression de déjà vu ? Serait-ce possible que se soit son fils, à lui ? Serait-il papa ?

D'abord, il eu peur ensuite cela l'énerva un peu. Si c'était lui le père et qu'elle l'avait caché pendant tout ce temps, il avait manqué trois ans de sa vie, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, il n'avait rien vu. Et puis il se souvient de sa propre situation et se dit qu'il attendrait que le petit retourne se coucher pour interroger la mère.

\- Oui je te présente mon fils, le seul homme de vie, Milo.

Le bambin remarqua alors l'inconnu qui était dans la chambre de sa maman. Et la curiosité l'emporta sur le chagrin, il l'examina le nouveau venu méticuleusement de la tête aux pieds.

\- Moi aussi je veux un chat géant maman !

Marinette ne put se retenir d'émettre un rire franc.

\- Ce n'est pas une peluche, chéri, c'est un monsieur.

\- Pourquoi il y a un monsieur dans ta chambre ?

Là, sa mère ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre et vira à nouveau au rouge, en jetant un regard gêné à son coéquipier, elle remarqua que lui aussi avait légèrement rougit des propos de l'enfant.

\- Euh je suis un ami de ta maman.

\- Et c'est un super héros donc tu peux retourner dormir, il empêchera les monstres de venir.

Milo regardait Chat Noir avec envie.

\- T'es un vrai super héros ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Adrien avait du mal à décliner l'invitation en regardant les grand yeux humide du petit garçon.

\- Milo je croyais qu'un pirate ça dormais tout seul, le taquina sa mère, et puis tu sais il ne peut pas rester toute la nuit.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? reprit l'enfant face au héro masqué.

\- Tu sais quoi bonhomme, je vais aller combattre les monstres de ta chambre et après tu pourras aller dormir comme un grand.

Milo hésita quelques instants puis hocha la tête et conduit Adrien jusqu'à sa chambre. Il inspecta la pièce de fond en comble avant de donner le feu vert à l'enfant. Marinette le remit alors au lit, l'embrassa sur le front et ferma la porte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son balcon et le blond la suivit.

\- Il est adorable, dit-il.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien qu'il reste aussi petit.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- Un peu plus de trois ans.

\- Il parle déjà plutôt bien.

\- Oui, il est un peu précoce.

Trois ans, ça pourrait correspondre.

\- Et son père, il est où ?

Marinette se redressa comme piquée à vif, il put voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux et ça lui fendis le cœur.

\- Euh.. Il est mort, répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

Alors ce n'était pas lui ? Ou alors elle mentait. Pour être sur il faudrait qu'il sache quelque chose comme sa date d'anniversaire par exemple.

\- Faut pas, c'est mieux comme ça, fit-elle avec un sourire triste.

\- Pourquoi il ne voulait pas de Milo ?

\- Non il n'a jamais su qu'il existait mais ce n'était pas un type bien.

En entendant son discourt, Adrien se sentait mitigé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, soit elle parlait de lui et ça lui faisait mal qu'elle le voit comme ça soit elle parlait d'un sale enfoiré qui avait osé la toucher alors qu'elle était encore au lycée. Enfin lui aussi il l'avait prise mais lui, il l'aimait.

\- Il est né quand ?

Il voulait en avoir cœur net, il ne supportait plus cette incertitude. Il espérait que Marinette ne sois pas trop suspicieuse.

\- En juillet, pourquoi ?

\- Oh comme ça.

Il fit rapidement le calcul, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas lui, les dates ne coïncidaient pas. Ce n'était pas son fils et il n'était pas papa. Il y en avait un autre, elle avait couché avec un autre avant lui. Il était tellement sur qu'elle était vierge, il se sentait un peu trahit mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis et avant le bal elle était libre. Bizarrement il avait vraiment espérait que ce petit garçon soit le sien. Il avait envie de s'écroulait, il ferait mieux de partir. Oui ce serait bien, il devait partir.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle doucement surprise par cette étreinte.

Il lui fit un signe et disparu sans un mot dans la froideur de la nuit.

 _Donc voilà le cinquième chapitre, alors oui je vais essayer d'en posté au minimum un par jour mais je ne promet rien car bah comme tout le monde j'ai une vie x)_

 _N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure de l'histoire et merci pour l'avoir lu ^^ et merci aussi pour vos commentaires :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Dès qu'il rentra chez lui, Adrien partit se détendre sous sa douche. Il aimait sentir l'eau coulait le long de ses membres endoloris par l'effort. Il en profita pour essayer apaiser la tornade de sentiment qui se déferlait en lui. Une fois plus calme, il commença à réfléchir.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit cachée à cause de sa grossesse et non pour le fuir lui ? C'était envisageable mais peu probable. Et la grande question restait encore qui avait posé ses sales pattes avant lui sur l'élue de son cœur. Qui d'autre connaissait-il avec des yeux verts ? Il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps, le nom Nathaniel lui vient tout de suite en mémoire. Ce serait lui ? Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la brune, c'était de notoriété public, alors il aurait réussi à la séduire ? Mais elle le décrit comme quelqu'un de mauvais pourtant le garçon était très gentil, certes un peu solitaire mais très gentil. Et puis il se souvient de ce qu'elle avait dis.

« **_Il est mort._** »

Nathaniel serait mort ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait pas dire que la nouvelle lui réjouissait, ils avaient été amis. Adrien l'appréciait bien et il était triste de se dire qu'une personne qu'il aurait connu pendant longtemps serait morte et qu'il n'en aurait rien su.

Le mannequin referma le robinet, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sous l'eau chaude à rêvasser mais ses doigts étaient déjà tous fripés.

Il sorti de la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil et encore mouillé. Puis il s'écroula en soupirant dans son lit essayant de trouver le sommeille.

Non loin de là, c'était notre jolie brune qui avaient-elles aussi du mal à dormir. Elle était troublée par le comportement de Chat Noir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était revenue. Bien que cela lui fasse plaisir de le voir, elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose cependant n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Après s'être retournée dans son lit maintes et maintes fois. Elle finit finalement par s'endormir de fatigue, les songes peuplés d'un certain super héro avec des oreilles de félins.

\- Marinette !

La jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Eh ! Oh ! Marinette ! Reprit son assaillante en la secouant cette fois.

La concerné grogna, elle ouvrit difficilement un œil pour regarder son radio réveil :

« **_9h40_** »

Marinette se redressa aussitôt dans un mouvement de panique.

\- Mince Alya t'as vu l'heure ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?! Et Milo, il devrait déjà…

\- Stop, la coupa son amie, t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà emmené ton fils à l'école, t'as de la chance que je n'avais pas cours se matin, mademoiselle « je n'ai pas entendu le réveil ».

Marinette se passa les mains sur son visage et se frotta les yeux.

\- Merci Alya, bon je devrais me lever pour ouvrir la boutique.

\- Ah non toi tu ne bouge pas de là, t'en qu'on n'aura pas eu une petite discutions toutes les deux.

Marinette dégluti, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Alya avait ce regard là.

\- Euh qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me parle un peu de « Monsieur le Chat qui était dans la chambre de Maman »

Ah oui, c'était à prévoir, malgré son jeune âge Milo avait la langue bien pendue. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne savait toujours pas que ça mère était Ladybug.

\- Dingue l'imagination des enfants hein ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Marinette, la rappela son amie d'un ton calme et sévère.

\- Bon d'accord, hier je suis tombé sur lui dans la rue. Il m'a raccompagné et euh il est monté.

\- Mais il sait pour toi ou pas maintenant ?

\- Non je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Et donc votre relation est toujours platonique ?

\- Evidemment, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me permettre se genre de choses.

\- Alors bien sur que si tu peux, si t'y mettait un peu de tien. Mais la question n'est pas là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment te faire comprendre attend, voilà, tu sais que tu peux compter sur lui n'est pas ?

\- Euh oui mais je…

\- Chut ! Tu te sens en sécurité quand il est là ?

\- Oui !

\- Et tu as besoin de lui ?

\- Oui !

\- Etant qu'amant ?

\- Oui ! Quoi ? Non ! Arrête tes bêtises !

\- Oh aller, regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi que tu ne ressens rien pour lui !

Marinette se mordis la lèvre inférieur, elle ne savait pas. C'est sur que ses sentiments pour Chat Noir avait évolué mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Il avait été là quand elle était au plus bas, il l'avait soutenue, réconfortée et elle avait apprit à apprécier la chaleur de ses bras. Il l'avait aidée à remonter la pente et il avait pris une place dans sa vie qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ça, c'était avec Ladybug pas Marinette, Chat Noir est proche de la coccinelle mais pas d'elle-même. Cependant la nuit dernière, elle avait vraiment aimé leur échange et elle en venait même à souhaiter qu'il revienne la voir ainsi. Néanmoins elle ne devait pas oublier la réalité, elle n'était plus seule, elle avait son fils et puis c'était son coéquipier si ça finissait mal entre eux, ils ne pourraient plus combattre ensemble et ce serait désastreux.

\- Je ne peux pas être avec lui Alya, fit-elle tristement, même si j'avais des sentiments pour lui comme tu l'entends.

\- Je sais à quoi tu pense, mais ce n'est pas Adrien, tout ira bien.

\- Il y a trop en jeux Alya.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi tu sais, dit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras.

Qu'elle que soit la nature des sentiments qu'elle développait pour le héro, il fallait qu'elle les étouffe au plus profond de son cœur, pour le bien de tous, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Parfois elle avait l'impression de se battre contre la vie elle-même. Pourquoi c'était aussi dur, d'abord Adrien puis Chat Noir, aimera-t-elle la bonne personne un jour. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait put faire au ciel pour mériter ça. Au fond elle voulait juste être heureuse mais peut-on l'être en fuyant l'amour continuellement. Elle était fatiguée, elle en avait assez mais elle savait que si elle abandonnait beaucoup de personne en pâtiront. Elle sentait le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules qui ne faisait que l'écraser encore et encore, est-ce que cela finira-t-il un jour.

Elle replia ses jambes vers elle. Non elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Elle devait être forte, se tenir debout et droite pour faire face. Elle devait se reprendre et se lever. Se laisser aller serait tellement égoïste, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était sa vie et elle l'avait excepté, elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- T'en fait pas pour moi Alya, je sais me débrouiller, lui dit-elle pour la rassurer.

Son amie souffla et se leva.

\- Bon faut que j'y aille, le petit-dej est dans le micro-onde.

\- D'accord merci, à toute à l'heure.

Marinette suivit Alya du regard et à la minute où celle-ci disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle ne se força plus à sourir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et fila sous la douche. Elle leva la tête, ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau recouvrir son visage. En réalité, elle en avait assez et plus elle y repenser plus elle s'énervait. Elle donna un coup de point rageur dans le mur et grogna.

\- Marinette ça ne va pas ?

Elle plaqua ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et sortie de l'eau.

\- Si Tikki ça va, tout va bien.

La petite boule rouge volante regardait sa protégée avec inquiétude. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.

\- T'as faim ?

\- Euh oui, répondit le kwami.

\- Je vais aller te chercher des cookies.

\- Merci.

Elles ne parlaient plus toute les deux, plus comme avant. Marinette c'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même et seule Alya arrivait encore à lui tirer les vers du nez. Tikki devait continuellement se cacher à cause de Milo et Nino, parfois elle se sentait vraiment seule cependant elle ne voulait pas embêter Marinette avec ça. Tikki soupira, elle avait bien envie de parler à Plagg pour voir se qu'il penserait de la situation.

De son coté Alya en avait assez de voir son amie s'enliser. Il était temps d'agir, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle regardait distraitement ses pieds et n'écoutait pas vraiment se que lui disait son petit ami.

\- Alors t'en dis quoi ?

\- Hein ! Quoi ?

Nino regardait sa copine avec amusement, elle n'avait rien suivit.

\- Je te disais, tu veux venir à une fête se soir au Crocodile.

\- Oh non je n'ai pas très envie d'aller dans un bar se soir.

\- D'accord et tu vas me dire à quoi tu pense depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis juste un peu soucieuse à propos de..

\- Marinette, finit-il sa phrase avec un sourire.

\- Je pense juste qu'elle devrait retrouver quelqu'un, ce n'est pas bon d'être seule trop longtemps.

\- Moi je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'en mêler

Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil avec une expression facial qui disait clairement :

« **_C'est à moi que tu parle là ?!_** »

\- Ok, Ok je capitule fait ce que tu veux ma chérie, fit Nino en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Eh fait pas ça, oh mince si vais être en retard en cour, à ce soir mon amour !

En marchant jusqu'à son emphi Alya eu une idée et dégaina aussitôt son téléphone pur mettre son plan à exécution.

Lorsque la soirée arriva enfin, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Marinette.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ma dit de me faire belle et pourquoi Milo n'est pas avec toi tu m'avais dis que tu irais le chercher ?

\- Déjà j'ai dis « fait toi sexy » ce n'est pas pareille ensuite ton fils est chez ses grands parents. On a donc notre soirée rien que pour nous, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh non, non, je ne sort pas, s'écria la franco-asiatique.

Marinette s'empêtrait à avancer des tas d'arguments pour sa défense mais le regard de son amie mit définitivement fin à toutes discutions et elle céda en soupirant.

\- On va où ?

\- Au Crocodile, il y a une fête.

Au fond pourquoi pas, se dit Marinette. Ça lui fera du bien de voir des gens de son âge.

Quand elles arrivèrent là-bas, elles virent qu'il y avait pas mal d'ambiance et commencèrent à se détendre.

Alya partie à la recherche de son copain, laissant la pauvre Marinette tout de seule entourée de séduisant étudiant. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et voyant son amie se faire déjà aborder, Alya se dit que c'était l'une de ses meilleures idées.

\- Chérie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- En faite j'ai décidé de venir pour sortir un peu Marinette.

Aussitôt Nino se crispa.

\- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dit pas que tu étais avec une autre fille ?!

\- Euh j'aurais préférer d'un coup, ne m'étripe pas, comme tu voulais pas venir, je pensais pas que Marinette serait là donc j'ai invité..

\- Adrien ! Le coupa-t-elle, Oh la poisse ! Il est ou, là ?

\- Je ne sais pas je crois qu'il est parti danser, et Marinette ?

\- Elle est au bar.

\- Où ça, je la vois pas.

\- Quoi !

Alya se retourna et découvrit que son amie n'était plus là ou elle l'avait laissée.

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu Marinette, Nino.

Marinette ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis cette petite robe noir fendu, elle était cool et sexy et ça faisait du bien de se sentir attirante. Elle virevoltait dans la foule, un verre à la main. Elle se sentait libre, se soir elle s'amuserait. Elle dansait sans se préoccuper de se qui se passait autours n'écoutant que la musique. Elle se laissait aller dans l'euphorie de la soirée, oubliant qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Soudain des mains se refermer sur ses hanches, elle ne soucia guère et continua à se secouer impulsivement. Cependant le jeune homme commença à être de plus en plus entreprenant. Alors elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il la colla, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Elle se retourna et se débattit quand l'autre tentait de l'agripper. Et puis d'un sol coup, il se fit projeter au sol. Lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, il se prit une droite et resta couché.

\- Ça va ? Demanda son sauveur.

Elle ne put répondre, trop occupée à se noyer dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, rêvait-elle ? Son cerveau n'arriver pas à imprégner qu'il était là se tenant devant elle avec se regard inquiet qui la faisait fondre. Non elle n'hallucinait pas, Adrien était là bien trop proche. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Non, elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir. Elle s'enfuit sans se retourner, non, c'était trop pour elle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle courra à en perdre l'haleine.

Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il l'avait suivit, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Quand il l'avait aperçu se soir, il était resté une fois de plus subjugué par sa beauté. Il avait était ébahit de la voir ainsi sans filtre, juste elle et la musique puis il avait vu cet abruti l'importuner, il avait réagit au quart de tours, on ne touchait pas à sa princesse.

Il n'eu pas trop de mal à la rattraper, et il lui saisit le poignet.

\- Attend ! Dit-il en la tirant vers lui mais elle résistait.

Elle tenta de se libérer de sa poigne en vain.

\- Lâche-moi, siffla-t-elle.

\- Non je…

Mais elle tira plus fort et se délivra, elle lui lança un dernier regard remplit de tristesse et de colère avant de s'échapper à nouveau.

Il n'arriverait à rien comme ça.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

A l'aide de son bâton, il se hissa dans les airs cherchant la jeune fille de regard. Il mit un temps avant de la retrouver, elle était au sol dans une ruelle. Elle avait du tomber, c'était bien son genre.

\- Marinette, ça va ?

Elle releva la tête, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle reconnue son cher coéquipier et sans comprendre pourquoi, les larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps retenu se mirent à couler subitement abondamment le long de ses joues déjà rouge.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se jeta dans ses bras comme une enfant.

\- Je suis là, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de la brusquer, elle semblait tellement fragile en cet instant. Bizarrement Ladybug lui vient à l'esprit mais il mit ça sur le faite qu'il avait vécu une situation similaire avec elle. Il resta immobile la laissant exprimer sa douleur contre son torse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, essayant de la réconforter.

Le temps passait, et il essayait de la protéger un maximum du froid austère extérieur, elle n'était pas très couverte. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que sa respiration c'était plus ou moins calmait, elle était encore saccadée parfois. Puis en la regardant, il comprit, elle s'était endormie. Précautionneusement il la souleva, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il la porta comme une princesse de peur de trop la secouer, il allait lentement. Il parvient jusqu'à son appartement, il passa par le balcon et la déposa avec tendresse sur son lit. Puis il voulut partir mais il n'y arriva pas. Il était trop attirer par elle, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Et quand il posait les yeux sur elle il n'avait qu'une envie la reprendre dans ses bras. Il se pencha et rapprocha son visage du sien, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Dans une lenteur extrême, il s'approcha plus encore et délicatement il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rose. Il se redressa aussitôt, brulait à vif, qu'avait-il fait. Il se gifla et partie comme il était venue.

Il rentra finalement chez lui, redevient Adrien et avait une forte envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs.

\- Adrien c'est toi ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Il regarda un instant sa femme puis souffla.

\- Oui c'est moi, désolé de t'avoir réveillée. Retourne te coucher Chloé.

 _Voilà Voilà, bon j'avoue que la fin de ce chapitre était un peu prévisible ^^' mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensé._


	7. Chapter 7

\- Adrien tu viens ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondis le concerné.

Il entra dans le salon et trouva sa femme ainsi que leur fille, Lucy, assises à la table. Il recula une chaise et s'assit à son tour devant les grands yeux bleus intrigués de l'enfant. Il était temps de lui dire. Adrien aimait vraiment sa fille mais tout cela n'était plus possible et Chloé était d'accord. Quatre ans, c'était bien assez.

\- Ecoute ma chérie, commença sa mère, tu sais parfois les papas et les mamans ne vivent pas dans la même maison.

La fillette, aux longs cheveux d'or ondulés, hocha la tête. C'était une enfant très calme qui parlait peu. Elle était toujours très silencieuse, elle passait son temps à observait tout ce qui l'entourer comme si elle voyait le monde d'une manière différente de celle de la plupart des gens.

\- Et bien c'est ce qui vas se passer, enchaina son père avec douceur, ta maman et toi, vous iraient vivre dans une autre maison mais tu pourras revenir me voir aussi souvent que tu le veux d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda sa petite voix fluette.

\- Parce que parfois c'est ce qui arrive dans une famille maintenant vas chercher tes affaires, tu vas être en retard à l'école.

La petite, qui n'avait pas vraiment tout comprit, obtempéra sans posé de question et trottina jusqu'à ça chambre. Chloé se tourna vers son mari.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, dit elle.

\- De rien, c'est à ça que sert les amis non ?

\- Pas à ce point là, Merci.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, consciente que le jeune homme était malheureux à cause d'elle. Elle s'en voulait, oui la grande Chloé avait appris l'empathie et ce grâce à Adrien. Il avait était si bon avec elle et elle avait l'impression de lui avoir gâché la vie. Elle se défit de son étreinte avec un sourire de gratitude puis alla retrouver leur fille. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez le remercier.

\- Tu sais tu devrais aller la voir, fit-elle au loin.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pensa t'il, surtout après la réaction qu'elle avait eu hier soir. Toutefois, il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida, il devait le faire. Il était resté trop longtemps dans cette torpeur qui l'entravait et l'étouffait. Il mit son manteau, sorti de sa demeure et se dirigea vers l'habitation de la jeune. En chemin il songea au jour où il avait comprit que le monde n'était pas aussi lumineux qu'il pensait. Il se souvient du coup de fil affolé que lui avait passé Chloé, sa toute première amie. Il pouvait encore entendre le son de sa voix paniquée.

\- A… Adrien, l'appelait-elle en pleurant au téléphone, Adrien….

\- Chloé ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa gorge se serra. Il l'entendait pleurer, elle mit du temps à répondre enfin, et il s'impatientait inquiet.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas où je suis ! cria-t-elle de désespoir.

\- Attend, calme-toi. Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé.

\- Je… J'étais à une fête et je… Je ne me souviens de rien. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans… Dans une chambre d'hôtel et je n'avais plus… je n'avais plus, elle prit une grande inspiration, je suis partie ! J'ai courut ! Et là je ne sais pas où je suis.

Adrien compris avec horreur la situation, oui Chloé n'était pas une personne très aimable, elle était souvent méchante mais jamais avec lui. Il savait bien que malgré ses défauts elle avait quand même quelques qualités et surtout, c'était son amie. Et là, en cet instant il avait peur pour elle. Il sentait toute sa frayeur et son tourment, elle avait besoin de lui et ce plus que quiconque. Alors il serait là pour elle.

\- Chloé concentre toi et essaye de trouver le nom de la rue ou tu es, j'arrive, je viens te chercher.

Adrien secoua la tête, non, il ne voulait pas repenser à ça, pas maintenant. Il se rendit compte que le chemin qui le séparé de celle qu'il aimait était bien plus long à pied que en passant sur les toits mais il arriva t'en bien que mal à sa destination. Il allait entrer mais il se ravisa, il ne pouvait pas venir comme ça. Il chercha un fleuriste et lui pris un bouquet composé de roses et de lys, il savait qu'elle avait toujours adoré ses fleurs la. Puis se voulant discret, la main tremblante, il ouvrit lentement la porte de là boutique seulement là petite clochette au-dessus de sa tête le trahit aussitôt.

Marinette fit immédiatement volte face.

\- Que puis-je faire pour …, mais la fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge à la vue du nouveau venu.

Au début, il crut qu'elle allait lui jetai sa paire de ciseau au visage. Elle était adorable dans son petit tablier de couture, même son air courroucé la rendait attirante aux yeux du garçon.

\- Désolé cet endroit est réservé aux consommateurs, dit-elle glaciale.

\- Ah mais justement je voudrais ce modèle de manteau, répondit-il en pointant celui de la vitrine, tu peux m'en faire un ?

Courage !

Elle arqua un sourcil, peu convaincu.

\- Et les fleurs ?

\- Euh je les ai trouvées ! Oui par terre ! Donc si tu les veux, euh bah je te les donnes !

Oui, il n'était vraiment pas crédible et il s'en rendait compte.

\- Bon écoute après hier, je voulais savoir comment tu allais et je …

\- A merveille, tu peux partir maintenant !

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle, je…

\- J'ai quelqu'un, le coupa-t-elle encore, je suis avec quelqu'un ! En ce moment !

Y a t-il une expression correcte pour relatait la douleur incisive qu'il ressentit en cet instant ? Des milliers de petites lames étaient entrain de s'enfoncer dans son être.

Il eu un moment de déclin profond puis il réfléchit, s'accrochant au moindre petit espoir. A chat Noir elle avait dit, qu'elle était seule ! Alors là, elle mentait à Adrien c'était évident ! Oui, c'était ça.

Il se reprit et lui fit un sourire.

\- Euh tant mieux, alors je vais y aller mais euh je passe quand même commande. Pour le manteau hein ! Au revoir.

Et il sorti, au moins elle lui avait parlé c'était déjà ça, même si ce n'était pas très concluant et puis il avait trouvé une excuse pour lui parler en tant qu'Adrien. Il avait tellement envie de tout réparer. Il voulait profusément être avec elle. Reprendre leur relation comme elle aurait du être. Il avait l'impression qu'à peine avait-on commencé à noircir les pages relatant leur histoire, et qu'on avait refermé violemment le livre. Et qu'il avait finit sur une vieille étagère à prendre la poussière, oublié de tous, pendant quatre longues années faisant souffrir les personnages injustement abandonnés. Mais il voulait le retrouver ce livre, le prendre, l'ouvrir et avec elle recommençait à l'écrire.

Toute la journée, il se questionna et se tortura se demandant si elle avait menti ou non. Quel supplice.

Le soir même, il revenu la voir mais avec son costume cette fois. Il voulait savoir et surtout, il ne voulait la laisser à personne. Il se posa sur son balcon et frappa à la porte fenêtre. Elle ne tarda pas à lui ouvrit avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- Salut, dit-elle, pour hier je suis désolé, je n'allais pas très bien. Merci d'avoir été là.

\- A ton service princesse, concorda t-il en faisant une révérence.

Elle était déjà en pyjama, c'est-à-dire juste avec un vieux t-shirt un peu grand et une petite culotte, en même temps il était déjà tard. Adrien eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser ses yeux trop se balader mais elle ne le releva pas.

Il remarqua qu'elle fuyait son regard, pourquoi ? Soit elle était encore gênée pour la veille, soit elle état vraiment avec un autre. Oh non, tout mais pas ça. Son sang se glaça et son cœur semblait sur le point d'imploser.

\- Ça ne va pas ? L'interrogea t-il la peur au ventre.

\- En faite, j'ai… Tu vas trouvais ça stupide, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant, mais j'ai dis à quelqu'un que j'étais en couple et c'est bête mais c'est à toi que je pensais à ce moment là.

Elle avait peur qu'il se moque d'elle, pourquoi lui avait-elle avoué ça. Il la dévisagea les yeux écarquillés, bizarrement elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans un étau. Le faite qu'il ne disait rien, lui mettait une pression énorme qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Bien sur d'abord, elle en fut surprise mais ensuite elle pensa qu'elle devrait le repousser, oui c'était son devoir, elle n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas bien! Cependant, il la ramena un peu plus vers lui, l'entoura de ses grands bras musclé et la serra tout contre lui, approfondissant leur étreinte. Alors toutes les bonnes résolutions de Marinette volèrent en éclat, son esprit s'embruma, elle ne fut plus capable de penser correctement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ce baisé passionner, n'écoutant, à présent, plus que le son effréné de cœur.

 _Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court, j'ai pas trop eu le temps aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Honnêtement l'un des passages est inspiré de ma propre vie. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ^^ bonne soirée.:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnel ^^' enfin bref me revoilà!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous pensez de se nouveaux chapitre, bonne lecture bisous!_

 _Bubullina: Non personne n'ai jamais rentré chez moi par le balcon x) ce n'était pas ça._

Adrien recula et regarda Marinette incrédule, il avait agit d'un coup de tête mais le faite qu'elle lui répondre, ça il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il était abasourdi, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse répondre à ses sentiments. Il en avait tellement rêvé, ce qu'il avait ressentit était au-delà de tous ses espoirs. Mais c'était tellement beau qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à s'en remettre. Marinette, elle, se tendit voyant son compagnon ainsi figé. Pourquoi c'était-il écarté?

\- Chat ?

Aucune réaction, elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Chat je…

Elle tritura ses mains, inquiète. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Elle aussi était perdue, elle avait franchit une barrière qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais franchir. Mais fera-t-elle un pas en arrière maintenant, le peut-elle seulement ? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ses sentiments tempêtait en elle. L'éternel combat du cœur et de la raison. Elle essayait de se raisonner mais elle n'avait qu'une envie se jeter à son cou. Cependant, son manque totale de réaction la clouait sur place. En fin de compte, elle avait peur, peur qu'après lui avoir fait ressentir l'amour à nouveau qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse, qu'il l'abandonne comme l'avait fait Adrien.

Adrien reprit soudainement conscience en entendant cette petite voix apeurée. Il tomba dénue devant ses grands yeux bleu dans lesquels il était si facile de s'y noyer. Il s'approcha de nouveau et remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

\- Chat ?

Une larme rebelle s'enfuit doucement de son œil et coula lentement sur sa joue rougie.

Adrien, leva le bras et la rattrapa sur le bout de son doigt.

\- Oh Marinette, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise mais répondit quand même à l'étreinte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans des montagnes russe. Sa main s'accrocha au costume noir du héro. Elle sentait son cœur à lui battre à tout rompre. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, elle voulait rester dans ses bras, toujours. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son contact, de sa chaleur. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement, son esprit venait de la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle le repoussa d'un coup. Bien après toutes ses obligations, même si elle mettait tout de coté, jamais elle ne pourrait construire quoi que se soit avec lui car malgré ses sentiments elle ne connaissait qu'une seule moitié de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Tout était perdu d'avance. De plus tant que le papillon sera là, elle ne pourra pas lui avouer qu'elle est Ladybug alors elle ne ferait que lui mentir à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait. Non elle ne voulait pas ça.

\- Chat, je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il angoissé.

\- Je… Pour l'instant je… ce n'est pas possible.

Elle n'arrivait pas à affronter son regard, elle baissait la tête nerveuse et accablée. Elle sentie des gouttes tombait sur ses pieds nus. Elle pleurait, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle avait mal, elle savait bien que c'était comme ça mais elle c'était quand même laissé aller et maintenant le repousser lui déchirait le cœur.

Pour toute réponse, Chat noir avança et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Pour toi, je peux attendre pendant une vie entière, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Comment faisait-il pour arriver à la faire fondre ainsi rien qu'avec de simples mots. Le visage contre son torse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Oui elle avait besoin de lui alors elle redoublera d'effort pour arrêter le papillon et qu'ils puissent être enfin ensemble.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, dit Chat noir en lui déposant un baiser sur son front, bonne nuit ma princesse.

Appuyer contre sa fenêtre, Marinette le regarda disparaître dans la nuit, le cœur serrait. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son fils, elle le vit dormir paisiblement dans son petit lit. Elle l'admira se petit être pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle repensa au jour où elle avait faillit le perdre.

A cinq mois de grossesse, elle n'avait pas abandonnée Paris, elle revêtait encore son costume de Ladybug qui arrivait à cacher magiquement son état. Bien sur ce n'était pas responsable mais qui d'autre pouvait capturer les Akumas à sa place, personne. Et puis un jour, lors d'un combat, elle courrait sur un toit, essayant de s'approcher du vilain. Chat noir était sur ses talons. Ils y étaient presque mais le méchant les vit et les attaqua.

Prise de court elle n'avait pas put éviter et se prit le coup de plein fouet. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était en train de tomber et quand elle comprit, il était trop tard. Son corps se choqua contre le bitume dans un son abominable. Elle entendit ses os craquer sous l'impact et sentie sa tête se cogner une fois de plus. Elle souffrait énormément mais n'en avait que faire. Tout son corps était une souffrance. Péniblement, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle avait peur, elle priait le ciel pour qu'il n'ai rien. Elle avait finit par s'attacher au petit être qui grandissait en elle.

\- Ladybug ! Cria chat noir.

De colère, il se jeta sur l'akumatisé pris son marteau et le cataclysma. Un papillon noir en sortie alors et au prix de grand effort Marinette l'attrapa et le purifia aussitôt.

\- Tout va bien ma Lady ?

-O..Oui chaton ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se sentait mieux le choc passait. Elle se dit que son costume avait du bien la protégé. Elle partie de son coté et se dé-transforma dans une petite ruelle vide. Mais lorsque la magie parti, elle reçut une violente douleur dans son ventre. Elle s'écroula au sol, se repliant sur soit même. Dans son supplice, elle réussi à attraper son téléphone. Elle commençait à voir flou et le monde autour d'elle se mettait à tanguer dangereusement. Elle parvient tout de même à appeler le dernier numéro appelé de son répertoire.

\- Allô, Marinette ? fit la voix de sa meilleure amie.

\- A..Alya … Aide moi

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Tombée… je suis.. tombée du toit.

Elle entendit vaguement son amie s'affoler et lui demander ou elle se trouvait avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Marinette fit une grimace, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir. Elle avait eu très peur de le perdre, elle avait accouchée sous sédatif par césarienne suite à des complications causées par sa chute. Mais aujourd'hui il allait bien et n'en avait gardé aucune séquelle, elle en était heureuse. Elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné s'il en avait été autrement. C'est grâce à ce petit bout de chou qu'elle avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau bon aussi grâce à Alya et à sa famille mais surtout grâce à lui et à Chat noir.

Elle soupira de quiétude en voyant son petit ventre se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement. Elle regagna sa propre chambre et se mit sous la couette. Mais rien y fait, elle ne pouvait dormir après toutes les sensations imprévues qu'elle avait ressentit dans la journée.

Adrien non plus n'en menait pas large, comment pourrait-il être avec celle qu'il alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir son visage. Mais si il lui disait la vérité se serait finis, elle le chasserait et le détesterais pour le restant de sa vie.

\- Ah je suis bien content qu'on est la maison rien que pour nous, fit Plagg.

Adrien savait bien que même si son kwami se faisait passer pour un être insensible, il essayait à sa manière de le réconforter.

\- Moi aussi ! Plagg tu pense que j'ai fait une erreur ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais, répondis celui-ci d'un ton exaspérait.

Il ne s'attend pas à moins de lui. Pensif, il scruté son plafond comme si la réponse à ses problèmes allait y apparaître. Evidemment ce ne fut pas le cas et le visage de le jeune femme lui viens à l'esprit.

\- C'était tellement magique tu sais.

Plagg leva les yeux.

\- C'est qui l'homme entre vous deux, rappelle moi ?

Adrien vexé lui lança un coussin qu'il évita facilement.

\- Aller je suis fatigué tu éteins la lumière maintenant gamin !

Le blond se passa la main sur le visage et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Le reflet de la lune caressait les courbes de son corps lui donnant un air mystérieux et nostalgique.

Toutefois c'est le soleil, qui en illuminant son visage, l'extirpa de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever mais c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient enfin signait les papiers du divorce. Alors il rassembla son courage et se traîna sous la douche espérant se réveiller un peu mieux. Il repensa a Marinette, il avait tellement envie de la voir. Soudain il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas demander à Ladybug conseil. Mais il savait bien se qu'elle dirait s'il lui racontait qu'il comptait retrouver la fille qui l'avait fait tant souffrir par le passé. Il chassa cette pensé stupide de sa tête, il n'allait pas embêter Ladybug avec ça.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement. Il se stoppa devant sa porte d'entré, se redressa et pris une grande inspiration. Aujourd'hui il sera enfin libre et il était prêt !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut salut, désolé pour l'attente ^^' J'ai finalement plus de vie que je ne l'aurais cru enfin bref voilà le 9ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en avait pensé. Voilà et si vous avait des conseilles pour larguer un mec en douceur avant de se retrouver à vivre avec lui je suis preneuse aussi.**_

 ** _Bubullina: Eh en faite je pense que c'est surtout parce que je n'ai pas de balcon x) , sinon j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions._**

Adrien rejoignit Chloé à la mairie. Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit avec gratitude. Ils allaient enfin signer les papiers qui feraient de lui un homme libre. Il prit le stylo entre ses doigts et jeta un dernier regard à celle qui avait était sa femme pendant près de quatre ans. Il repensa au jour où sa vie avait basculé. Il se souvient de l'inquiétude qui le prenait en pensant à la blonde. Après l'incident où il l'avait retrouvée errante et apeurée, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien. En effet, elle semblait s'en remettre petit à petit. Mais quand elle n'était pas venue en cour pendant deux semaines, il avait sentie que quelque chose cloché. Cependant, il avait mit ses craintes de coté et le soir du bal il avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie avec Marinette. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, il s'était cru au beau milieu d'un rêve.

Il la contemplait tendrement, elle dormait encore paisiblement. Le visage à moitié caché sous l'oreille auquel elle s'accrochait comme une forcenée. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux fins et soyeux. Il l'aimait, oui, à cet instant il su avec certitude l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'aimait comme un fou. C'était la fille avec qui il voulait passer sa vie.

Lentement elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa d'un coup en se remettant la veille. Elle rougit instantanément. Adrien voyait bien le désarroi dans ses grands yeux bleu, elle avait peur. Elle se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres, nerveuse, et Adrien ne put la trouver que plus adorable. Délicatement il la prit dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

\- Marinette, je ne sais pas trop se qu'il en est pour toi mais moi je ne regrette rien, dit-il certain.

Il s'écarta un peu pour admirer son visage, encore rouge. Il écarta doucement une mèche rebelle qui le lui cacher un peu.

\- Marinette, je t'aime !

S'en fut peut-être un peu trop pour la pauvre Marinette qui faillit tomber en arrière, heureusement qu'Adrien la tenait fermement. Mais soudain c'est lui qui eu peur, si ça se trouve elle ne l'aimait pas elle. Son sang se glaça et il se crispa devant le silence flagrant de sa belle.

\- Euh… je… si toi, tu euh… si, bafouilla t-il.

Là, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa.

\- Je.. Je t'aime aussi, admit-elle en se détachant.

Ca y est il pouvait mourir heureux. Il se jeta sur elle et s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche. Ils restèrent à se câliner une bonne partie de la matinée et ils se séparèrent quand les parents de la demoiselle voulurent savoir se que devenait leur fille, et surtout si elle était encore en vie.

Adrien était heureux, sa vie était merveilleuse. Il avait se sourire idiot collait à la figure, se qui blasé totalement son Kwami. Toutefois son amie d'enfance lui vient en mémoire, il devait aller la voir et prendre de ses nouvelles. Après quelques minutes, il se décida et se leva. Il était loin d'imaginer se qu'il allait découvrir en ouvrant la porte de la blonde.

Elle était étendue sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Chloé ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille leva la tête, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés et son visage était blafard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi négligée. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et posa sa main sur son dos.

\- Adrien, je… je suis enceinte, avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Adrien eu l'impression de se faire frapper par une masse. Cependant, il ne mit pas trop de temps à comprendre la situation et surtout à comprendre que c'était le résultat de la fois où elle s'était réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit-il gentiment.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?! s'écria-t-elle affolée.

\- A ton père ?

\- Mais non à mon enfant, quand il demandera qui est son père ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ! Je veux que personne ne sache, c'est trop horrible.

\- Chloé, je suis désolé.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une situation aussi grave.

\- Et même si je lui mens, il aura l'impression d'avoir était abandonné ! Et le pire c'est que les média s'en donneront à cœur joie et il sera malheureux !

Adrien savait bien pourquoi son amie pensait ainsi, Chloé ne s'était jamais remise de l'abandon de sa propre mère. Il se sentait inutile, mais il voulait tellement l'aidé. C'était la toute première amie qu'il est eu. Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Épouse-moi !

Chloé qui pleurait toujours, se redressa brusquement et le regarda incrédule.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !

\- Ecoute on se mari et on dit que l'enfant est de moi comme ça pas de scandale. Puis dans quelques années on divorce.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas te faire ça! T'es fou !

\- Je sais mais Chloé l'autre fois je t'ai dis que je serais là pour toi et c'est ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

La blonde réfléchi, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser faire ça mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il ne savait pas à se moment là que Sabrina derrière la porte avait juste eu le temps d'entendre sa demande en mariage et le faite qu'il y avait peut-être un enfant. Sans saisir l'intégralité de l'histoire, elle avait tout mit sur les réseaux sociaux. Prévenant tout le monde, brisant le cœur d'une certaine brune au passage. Adrien avait bien sur voulut rétablir la vérité avec celle qu'il aimait vraiment mais toute ses tentatives furent vaines. Elle était partie. Il avait voulut aider une amie et il avait perdu la femme de sa vie. Son cœur se brisait de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et il en était malade. Il ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait, il avait bien comprit qu'elle ne vivait plus chez ses parents. Il n'était à présent plus rien.

Adrien secoua la tête non, tout ça était fini. Il ne fallait plus qu'il regarde en arrière. Doucement, il traça gracieusement les lettres de son nom sur le document officiel qui m'était fin à ces quatre années de souffrance.

C'est avec le cœur léger qu'il sortie de bâtiment. Le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il décida de flâner dans les rues de Paris. Il observa le ciel, il était chargé, il allait certainement bientôt pleuvoir. Mais il s'en fichait, il était heureux. Cependant, une tache au loin assombrit son bonheur nouveau. Nathaniel se marchait tranquillement vers lui, il lui fit même un signe de la main en le reconnaissant.

\- Salut ça fait longtemps, dit-il devant l'air abasourdi de son ancien camarade.

\- Mais t'es vivant ?!

\- Bah oui, c'est quoi cette question.

Le rouquin semblait un peu perdu devant l'attitude du mannequin.

\- Non, rien, mais dis moi tu es sorti avec Marinette ?

Ce fut au tour de l'artiste d'écarquillait les yeux.

\- Quoi !? Non, tu vas bien ? J'ai appris que tu allais divorcer ça dois être dur.

\- Ah c'est fait je ne suis plus marier mais tu es sur de n'avoir jamais rien fait avec Marinette.

\- Euh non, répondit-il perplexe, j'aurais bien voulus mais elle jetait tous les gars qui l'approcher à l'époque, alors je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire que j'avais un faible pour elle. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Bah… Comme ça, désolé faut que j'y aille euh ça ma fait plaisir de te revoir salut !

Le blond détala laissant derrière lui un Nathaniel indécis.

Adrien passa ses mains sur son visage, il était perdu. Ce n'était pas Nathaniel, c'était quelqu'un d'autre mais qui ? Il devait la voir et tout de suite, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il courut jusqu'à sa boutique et ouvrit la porte à la volé faisant sursauter la brune.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle froidement après s'être ressaisi de son entré.

Tout l'aplomb qu'il avait disparu d'un coup.

\- Euh je… Pour le … Manteau ! Oui ! Le manteau, tu sais.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis soupira.

\- Viens, je l'ai fini. Essais le, pour les retouches.

\- Mais comment t'as eu mes mesures.

\- C'est le premier truc qu'on trouve sur toi sur internet, répondit-elle blasée.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle lui donna le vêtement qu'il enfila directement sous le silence pesant. Marinette jugea le résultat du regard. Elle se rapprocha, augmentant considérablement le rythme du cardiaque du beau blond. Elle entreprit de réajuster un peu la pièce.

\- Sinon tu sais je ne suis plus marié, tenta t-il, Aie ! Dis t'es pas sensée t'excuser quand tu pique quelqu'un !

\- Si quand c'est involontaire, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas toi qui devrait en vouloir le plus à l'autre ! Dit-il en s'énervant.

Elle se redressa aussitôt.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

\- Oui c'est toi qui partie sans vouloir m'écouter !

\- Ah qu'est ce qu'il y avait à dire de plus. Tu te fiance et après tu couche avec moi ! Tu pensais peut-être que je le prenne bien ? Si tu avais vraiment une bonne raison alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cherchée ?! Tu n'as même pas essayé ! Tu aurais pu, après tout tu es Adrien Agreste ! Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Tu m'as abandonné !

\- C'est faux ! Pendant des semaines, j'ai fais le pied de grue devant la pâtisserie ! Puis je me suis rendu compte que tu ne reviendrais pas alors je t'ai écris ! Je t'ai écris chaque jour pendant plus d'une année et tu n'as jamais répondu !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu tes lettres, elle se mordit la lèvre puis se reprit, de tout façon je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre me débiter d'autre mensonges.

\- Moi je ne t'ai pas menti ! Alors que toi tu étais déjà enceinte !

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- De ton fils, il est né en juillet, non ? Alors quand tu étais avec moi tu étais déjà enceinte !

Il espérait qu'elle soit honteuse de fait mais ce n'est pas un air coupable qui avait pris place sur son visage mais la peur. Elle était effrayée !

\- Comment… Comment t'as su pour Milo ?

\- J'ai fais des recherches, mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu étais avec un autre avant moi !

\- Quoi ? Non, tu as était le seul…

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche consciente de se quel venait de révéler. Il la regarda déboussolé, mentait-elle ? Oui c'était obligé, il senti la rage lui monter à la gorge.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Arrête de mentir !

\- Fiche moi la paix !

Il l'attrapa violemment par les épaules.

\- Tu sais bien que les dates ne correspondent pas !

\- Arrête ! Lâche-moi !

\- Pour une fois dis-moi la vérité !

\- Il est prématuré ! s'écria-t-elle n'en pouvant plus.

Il défit son étreinte et elle tomba au sol en sanglotant. Les informations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il en avait mal au crâne. Il intégrait progressivement la nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Demanda t-il à mi voix.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, elle pleurait silencieusement détournant la tête, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle se mordit la lèvre à sang pour essayer de se calmer. Il comprit qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle avait agit comme ça par peur.

\- Marinette, je, se risqua-t-il en approchant sa main d'elle.

Elle s'écarta vivement se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Toute sa colère avait disparu, il l'avait blessé et il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais du s'énerver, il avait envie de s'en foutre une.

\- Marinette pardonne-moi.

Elle tremblait. Il s'approcha encore, lentement, il l'entoura de ses bras. Il eu peur qu'elle le repousse mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne bougea pas mais elle cessa de frissonner. Alors au bout d'un moment, il se releva et après un dernier regard remplit de tristesse, il quitta la boutique.

Marinette eu du mal à reprendre son souffle, elle ne savait plus quoi pensait. Quand il parti, elle se laissa aller à pleurer sur le sol froid. Tikki la regardait inquiète mais elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui dire quoi que se soit maintenant. Marinette se sentait tellement perdu son monde semblait s'effondrer peu à peu. Son cœur lui faisait mal, chaque respiration qu'elle prenait lui mettait un coup dans la poitrine. Elle avait besoin de réponse et elle cru savoir ou en trouver.

C'est sous une pluie battante qu'elle couru jusqu'à chez ses parents. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os, elle ne parvenait plus à voir correctement se qui l'entourait. Elle était gelé mais en même temps brûlante. Elle avait l'impression de se battre contre le vent. Ses vêtements se collaient à sa peau et la rendaient plus lourde. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça, elle voulait savoir, elle avait besoin de savoir. A bout de souffle et haletante, elle arriva tout de même à atteindre la boulangerie.

\- Marinette ?! Ça ne va pas ? Tu es trempée chérie !

\- Maman ! Je… Est-ce que tu as reçus des lettres ?

Sabine regarda sa fille et au vu de son états, elle su tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

\- Oui, elle son dans le tiroir de ton ancien bureau.

\- Pourquoi tu me la jamais dis ? Demanda-t-elle ébranlée.

\- Tu étais si triste ma chérie, je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse plus de mal.

\- Pourquoi les avoir gardées alors ?

\- Je… C'était à toi, je n'ai jamais pu me décider à les jeter.

Marinette s'élança dans ses escaliers, elle monta dans son ancienne chambre et ouvrit, hésitante, le fameux tiroir. Elle avait mal au ventre. Elle retient un sanglot en voyant ce tas de lettres jamais ouverte. Elle inspira, et en saisi une. La main tremblante elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire son contenu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _ **Quatre ans auparavant**_

\- Marinette, je crois que j'ai le droit à quelque explication là !

\- Alya !?

La jeune journaliste en herbe venait de rentrer en trombe dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A toi de me le dire la miss ça fait une semaine que tu ne viens pas en cours et tu ne réponds même pas aux messages. Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiété moi !

Marinette détourna les yeux, elle avait honte. Honte d'elle, de s'être laissée tromper ainsi. Elle voulait revenir en arrière, effacer cette soirée pourtant fantastique de sa vie. Sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien, elle avait l'impression que son cœur saignait à n'en plus finir.

\- Marinette qu'est-ce qui se passe ? repris Alya plus douce en voyant l'état de son amie.

\- Alya je … J'ai fais une erreur.

La jeune fille jaugea son amie d'un air stupéfait, qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour se mettre dans cet état.

Mais lorsque celle-ci fondit en larme soudainement, elle ne posa pas plus de questions et l'enlaça dans ses bras.

Quatre jours plus tard, Marinette démangeait chez sa tante. Adrien était passé à la boutique et s'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui avait décidé de partir. S'il tenait vraiment à elle ou si tout ça n'était vraiment qu'un canular, il la retrouverait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde.

Enfaite, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter Paris. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait était là et elle était Ladybug, elle avait un devoir envers cette ville et ses occupants. Elle devait les protéger et ne pouvait certainement pas les abandonner.

Alya venait souvent la voir et Marinette finit par tout lui avouer. Lorsqu'elle sut la vérité au sujet de ce qui c'était passer avec Adrien, Alya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger son amie et elle ne le supporter pas. Elle était furieuse contre elle et contre le garçon. Depuis ce elle n'avait plus jamais adressé la parole à Adrien.

Deux mois après Marinette était tombé malade, Tikki l'obligea à aller consulter un médecin et c'est donc avec Alya qu'elle s'y rendit pour s'entendre dire qu'elle était enceinte, félicitation. Comment allait-elle annoncer ça à se propre mère. Pourquoi ? Pour un simple petit moment de perdition. Pour un simple péché d'un soir.

Lentement, les jours passèrent et Marinette se laisser tomber petit à petit dans la dépression. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas le montrer, elle ne voulait inquiéter personne. Mais un soir suite à un combat, Chat Noir fut blesser et ce par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez concentrée.

Il s'était violement cogner le crâne contre le bitume et le Lucky Charm ne répare que ce qui est matériel.

\- Chat, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux.

Elle était paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le plus logique aurait était d'appeler les secoures, seulement elle était incapable de raison convenablement. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui ! Pas ce garçon imprudent qui n'avait de cesse de la faire rire, pas cet homme téméraire qui était toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'elle fasse.

C'est là qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait au point d'en oublier Adrien, au point de mourir elle-même si jamais il ne se réveillait pas. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Guidé par une simple pulsion ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celle de blond. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'embrasser, la premier pour le délivrer d'un maléfice et cette fois pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Elle voulait lui transmettre son amour, son énergie, elle voulait qu'il vive et elle voulait vivre pour lui.

Soudain imperceptiblement il bougea, et lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il revient parmi les hommes. Elle en était tant soulagée qu'elle ne se rendis pas toute suite compte qu'elle l'étouffait.

Cependant après qu'il se soient quitté sans qu'elle puisse lui avouer ses sentiments, la réalité la frappa. Elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux deux et pour Paris. Alors ça ne fera qu'un secret de plus qu'elle devra porter seule.

 _ **De nos jours,**_

Marinette s'éveillait dans sa chambre plongée dans une pénombre forcer, elle avait froid et mal à la tête. Tout sembler calme mais pourtant son cœur battait à tout rompre. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Soudain sa porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de bois, laissant passer un faisceau de lumière qui éclairait le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il avec un air bouleversé.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt,**_

Adrien tenait sa tête entre ses mains, ses pensées ne faisaient que de se bousculer et lui donnait mal au crâne. Il se sentais coupable de ses actes, il avait agi par colère et le regretter amèrement. Il était perdu, décontenancé et incertain. La vie lui avait concrètement tourné le dos et claqué la porte. Il avait mal, on lui avait fait du mal et il avait fait du mal. Pourquoi tout était aussi injuste ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il s'allongea mollement sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son plafond. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il avait un fils, son fils, qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ses sentiments oscillaient entre la colère, la tristesse et en même temps, indéniablement la joie. Il se sentait tellement pathétique et idiot. Il pensa à appeler Nino pour se confier, cependant en y réfléchissant Nino devait déjà être au courant. Pire, il savait certainement pour Milo mais n'avait rien dit.

Adrien se sentait tomber, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer petit à petit dans l'obscurité et il étouffait. Il avait besoin d'air maintenant, tout de suite !

\- Plagg ! Transforme-moi !

Debout sur un toit quelconque, Chat Noir regardait le ciel orageux. La pluie ruisselait lentement sur son habit de cuir. Personne ne pouvait alors remarquer les fines larmes salées qui s'échappait de ses yeux et qui se mêlaient à l'eau qui chutait des nuages.

Il prit on longue inspiration, étira son bâton et couru. Il sautait agilement et avec vélocité de toit en toit puis il commença à apercevoir la tour Eiffel qui malgré les intempéries, restait immobile, imposante et fière, faisant face à Paris.

Il fut surprit de distinguer sa coéquipière dans son costume rouge vif qui jurait avec le tableau qu'offrait cette soirée sombre et glacial. En se rapprochant, il remarqua qu'elle se tenait le ventre, un papier détrempé à la main.

\- Ladybug ?

La jeune femme sursauta, et se retourna mais ne le regarda pas, elle ne le voyait pas.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il.

L'héroïne semblait absente, ses yeux fixaient le vide. Il y avait un mélange de panique, de désespoir et de regret qui assombrissait ses grandes prunelles bleu azur.

\- Ladybug ?

Mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Soudain son regard se posa sur le papier qu'elle serrait dans sa main. Son cœur en rata un battement, c'était une lettre mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il avait reconnu sa propre écriture. Il avait écrit cette lettre, sauf que la seule personne à qui il n'a jamais écrit c'était Marinette et non Ladybug.

\- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Soudain sa partenaire réagit.

\- Je… Je dois y aller, finit-elle par dire.

C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas le voir et ne l'entendait pas non plus. Elle était dans sa bulle, choqué pour ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait l'impression que le vent lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, mais pour quoi faire. Comment arranger les choses quand c'est vous la coupable finalement. Son esprit n'arrivait à formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Toujours dans son brouillard, elle sauta dans le vide s'élançant avec son yoyo et atterri lourdement sur le sol. Elle était totalement désarçonnée, elle se détransforma sans s'en apercevoir. Puis elle contempla ses paumes nues, et comprit dans un coin reculé de sa tête qu'elle était redevenue Marinette et que plus rien ne la protéger de la pluie à présent. Cependant elle resta au sol, ne cherchant pas à se relever. Elle craqua et se mit à hurler son chagrin.

Adrien, ou plutôt Chat Noir, assista à la scène et même si il venait de le comprendre quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus de doute possible lorsqu'il son indépendante et forte partenaire laisser place à la fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis trop d'années déjà. Il se rendit subit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux des deux facettes de la jeune fille et que finalement, elle avait toujours été à ses côtés. Son cœur se serra, en repensent à toutes ces fois où il l'avait retrouvée triste à pleurer à cause de ce garçon qui était en fait lui.

Il la vit s'apitoyer sur le sol, sa lettre à la main. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il sauta et vient se poser près d'elle.

\- Marinette, dit-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Mais elle ne réagit pas alors il secoua un peu en l'appelant à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et papillonna des yeux.

\- Chat je… commença-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Chut, je te ramène chez toi. Appuie-toi sur moi.

Il la souleva avec douceur. Il la faisait avancer doucement pas à pas. Il ne savait plus trop ou il en était non plus, mais sa seule certitude maintenant c'est qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique et il la fit monter. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'il l'avait relevé. Le justicier l'assit sur la banquette et alla chercher une serviette. Il la lui passa et elle relava la tête vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux bleu profond. Il ne pu résister, il caressa sa joue de son pouce ganter et l'embrassa précautionneusement. Cependant elle le repoussa.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Pardon !

\- Marinette…

\- Chat je suis désolé…

\- Dit moi.

\- C'est son père…

\- Pardon ?

Elle détourna les yeux, honteuse.

\- Je t'ai menti, il n'est pas mort. Il est toujours vivant, mais je croyais… je croyais que… Oh je ne suis qu'une abrutie.

Des larmes recommencèrent à tomber le long de ses joues. Chat Noir, lui, la regarder impassible.

\- Je suis un monstre, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Mais non.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'avait rien fait et moi je… je suis horrible, j'ai dû tellement le blesser.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se releva et il se leva à son tour se tenant face à elle.

\- Chat je… je t'aime mais… mais tu vois, je crois que je n'ai jamais pu cesser de l'aimer aussi. Je sais plus ce que je dois faire…

\- Il n'y a rien faire, répondit-il en emprisonnant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Elle l'aimait lui et personne d'autre et cela réchauffait son cœur meurtrit. Le héros commencé à apercevoir des rayons d'espoir dans le ciel terni de leur histoire. Se pourrait-il qu'en fin de compte il arrivera à être heureux ?

Marinette qui au début se débattait de cette étreinte finis par se faire emporter par le flot de ses sentiments envers le sauveur de Paris. A quoi bon lutter ? Cependant après un moment, l'image d'Adrien fit son apparition dans son esprit et elle repoussa une nouvelle fois le Chat malchanceux

Là, il sut qu'il devait lui avouer et arrête de se jeter sur elle comme ça.

\- Chat, pardon, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Marinette je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Chat…

Soudain un bruit étrange se fit entendre, il semblait venir de la pièce voisine.

\- Attends-je reviens, je vais voir ce que c'est, fit le héros inquiet.

Cependant quand il si rendis, la chambre était vide. Le vent avait ouvert l'une des fenêtres qu'il ferma aussitôt avant de rejoindre sa belle qui avait vraisemblablement foutu le camp.

Elle n'était plus là et la porte était ouverte. Mais pourquoi ?

Il sortit en trombe de l'appartement et la chercha dans la rue. En plissant ses yeux de chat, il distingua une silhouette bravant la tempête. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il courut pour la rattraper et il lui saisit le poignet.

\- Marinette !

\- Chat…, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il faut que je le vois ! Je suis désolé Chat, je dois le voir.

Son visage était nimbé de larmes mêler à la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux.

\- Arête ça ne sert à rien !

\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Je dois y aller ! Laisse-moi partir !

\- Jamais, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Chat, pourquoi c'est si compliquer, gémit-elle avant que ses jambes ne la trahissent une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait du mal à respirer et une seule certitude l'accablé, elle devait le voir, maintenant tout de suite.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! Laisse-moi partir ! il faut que je le voiS, se débattait-elle d'une voix malade.

\- Chut, je suis la regarde-moi.

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voulait juste pas l'écouter.

\- Chat, je t'en supplie.

\- Mari, ma lady, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Elle se força à lever la tête, croisant son regard et dans une lueur verte, Adrien pris la place de chat noir.

\- Je suis là Marinette, dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Qu… Quoi ?!

S'en était trop pour la pauvre héroïne, plus rien ne tournée rond dans sa tête. Sa vue se troubla, son corps lâcha et elle sombra dans les bras du héro…

Marinette s'éveilla dans sa chambre plongée dans une pénombre forcer. Elle avait froid, ses vêtements était encore humide sur elle. Mais elle avait surtout mal à la tête. Tout sembler calme mais pourtant son cœur battait à tout rompre. Avait-elle rêvé ? Etait-ce possible ?

Soudain sa porte couleur nacre s'ouvrit dans un grincement de bois, laissant passer un faisceau de lumière qui éclairait le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il avec un air bouleversé.

\- Nino …, l'appela la jeune fille perdue.

 _Voilà voilà j'espère que vous aurez plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis :)_


End file.
